Malcolm Branfield
Malcolm Branfield is the brother of Lady Elissa Forrester. Biography Background As a young man, Malcolm was the black sheep of the Branfield family. He liked to roam the countryside in the style of a hedge knight, refusing his father’s offers of marriage and lands. Malcolm fought bravely alongside his brothers when House Branfield fell; yet he and his sister were the only two survivors. Malcolm now lives with Lady Elissa’s new family at Ironrath, though he still tends to disappear for weeks at a stretch. Malcolm has fathered no children, thus he is the last of the Branfield line. "Iron From Ice" At Ironrath, Ethan can ask Malcolm who he believes should be the new Sentinel of House Forrester. Malcolm voices support for Ser Royland Degore. As the situation for House Forrester worsens, his sister Elissa realizes the lack of skilled swords and strong men at her houses' disposal. Elissa speaks to Malcolm and instructs him to go to Essos to find her exiled, and dangerous, son Asher. As the new lord of House Forrester, it is up to Ethan, the newly appointed child lord to decide whether to follow this plan through or defy his own mother's request. "The Lost Lords" Malcolm appears in Yunkai in time to help Asher and Beskha fight the Lost Legion, he then fills Asher in on what is happening back in Westeros, he also reveals that retrieving Asher isn't the only reason he is there and he also wants get gain the assistance of mercenaries in order to aid his family, the three of them then manage to escape Yunkai and head to Meereen in order to find a mercenary company currently working for Daenerys Targaryen. "The Sword in the Darkness" The episode opens to Malcolm and Asher waiting for Beskha to return from checking if the Lost Legion were still after them. Malcolm expresses his doubt in if Beskha can be trusted and exclaims that she is costing them invaluable time - time they need in order to get back to Talia and Ryon. The group continues to travel along the ravine until their path is blocked by some rubble. Malcolm suggests searching for a cave, to which Beskha will agree with if her opinion is asked. When prompted, Malcolm will explain to Asher that the reason he's so distrustful and harsh towards Beskha is because she's "immaterial" compared to Asher; Asher is his main focus and only concern during the mission. When Asher finds a cave, the Lost Legion find them and Malcolm helps fend them off while Asher looks for a new escape. They have unknowingly entered a dragons lair. When the trio and their enemies are faced with the appearance of Drogon, one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, Malcolm is stabbed in the leg by one of the Lost Legion soldiers. Asher then faces a difficult decision of saving his uncle, or helping Beskha fight off the dragon. If Malcolm is helped, he and Asher will pair up to fight the Lost Legion. If Malcolm is left alone, Malcolm will manage to survive and fight them off on his own. Finding their way into Mereen, Malcolm helps Asher persuade an old friend, Croft, to help them bring back an army. If he was not helped, Malcolm will inquire Asher about his decision to help Beskha instead of him, saying that he couldn't have known they would both make it out alive. Malcolm will be disappointed and hurt, but will continue on his mission with him nonetheless. While Croft cannot help them as he swore loyalty to the Khaleesi, Malcolm and the others knowledge of where her missing dragon is helps them set up a meeting with the Queen herself. The episode ends with Malcolm, Asher, and Beskha entering Daenerys tent and coming face-to-face with her for the first time. "Sons of Winter" Standing before the Khaleesi herself, Daenerys Targaryen, with Asher and Beshka, Malcolm is present as Asher plans to plead for her help and the assistance of her sellswords. One of Daenerys dragons fly in from behind her, startling Malcolm, and prompting him to keep his hand near his sword. As Daenerys tests Asher's confidence by encouraging him to pet her dragon, Malcolm and Beshka share a rare moment of agreement as they tell him not to. Regardless of whether Asher pets the dragon or not, Asher will eventually make his request for her sellswords. However, Asher's offer is rejected due to her own mission of invading Mereen and freeing the slaves. If Asher does not say this first, Malcolm will suggest that they fight alongside of her with the aid of Beskha's knowledge of the city. Beskha is angered by this, as she despises Mereen for unknown reasons. Despite the anomosity between Malcolm and Beskha because of this outburst, Daenerys takes the trio up on their offer, promising that she will consider helping them if she is successful in her mission. Malcolm is told by Daenerys to stay behind as Asher and Beskha leave. Malcolm's final appearance of the episode is a shot of him watching Asher and Beskha leave from inside the tent as the flap closes. While he is not present for the attack on Mereen, his name is mentioned throughout the episode. It is Malcolm's suggestion of relying on Beskha for the mission that triggers her memories of being enslaved inside the city as a child. It is assumed that Malcolm is unaware of this as he was not around for this breakdown. "A Nest of Vipers" Malcolm appears in this episode, and betrays his bro Asher. Family Tree Appearances References Branfield, Malcolm Branfield, Malcolm Branfield, Malcolm Branfield, Malcolm Branfield, Malcolm Branfield, Malcolm Branfield, Malcolm